


Agony

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Fluff, Gen, Mercutio is sick and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “I can’t take this anymore.” Mercutio rubbed his face with a shaking hand. “This is the end. Please… keep me in your memory, not as I am now but as I once was. Don’t forget me.”





	Agony

“I can’t take this anymore.” Mercutio rubbed his face with a shaking hand. “This is the end. Please… keep me in your memory, not as I am now but as I once was. Don’t forget me.”

Valentine raised an eyebrow and poked his brother’s stomach hard, earning a loud whine as Mercutio curled up on his side. “With the whining you’re doing that’s all I’ll ever remember. I can’t believe you’re this weak to a simple sickness. The doctor said you’d be up on your feet again in a week tops.”

“She knows nothing,” Mercutio moaned. “I can feel it. I’m dying, Val. Dying.”

“Yes, yes.” Valentine tried to poke again, but this time he was thwarted by a more vigilant Mercutio who swatted away his hand. Breathing out through his nose Valentine instead leaned on his hand. “Got a pitcher of refreshing, super _cold_ water for you. Want some?”

Mercutio let out a long, longing ‘ _yes_ ’ and reached blindly for the promised water. Valentine snorted loudly and smacked away his hand before he could topple anything. 

“Don’t worry, you sickling, I’ll do it.” 

Valentine shook his head and snickered at Mercutio’s dramatic whine. Sure, Mercutio was always dramatic, but when he was sick he took it to new levels. Everything was a matter of life and death. His sigh of relief when he drank from the glass Valentine handed him made it seem like he had drank from the fountain of life or something. 

“Okay, so uncle had meetings he couldn’t reschedule, but he said he’d check in with you as soon as he came back home. Meanwhile I’m here to keep you amused,” Valentine finished with a wide smile. 

Mercutio didn’t look at happy, his eyes narrowing as he studied his little brother. “What are you planning?” 

Valentine mock-gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. It was a gesture he had learned from Mercutio, which was probably why it only made Mercutio look even more suspicious. “Are you accusing me of planning to do something devious to my beloved older brother when he’s lying bedridden and helpless?”

“You _are_ my brother, of course I do. Wouldn’t have taught you well if you didn’t,” Mercutio said and sniffed. Valentine wasn’t sure if it was to accompany his words or if he had actually needed to sniff. Not that it mattered, of course. 

Blinking with wide eyes Valentine leaned his chin on his hands. “I guess you’ll just have to find out. It’s no fun if I tell you already, now is it?”

Both brothers grinned at each other, before Mercutio started coughing. Valentine quickly took the glass and patted his back, and planned. He had been taught well.


End file.
